Test of Character
by declinedcard
Summary: A new boy comes to Plumfield, bringing trials and adventure with him
1. Chapter One

She couldn't believe the shape of the boy's body. He was terribly bruised and cut, and his right arm and wrist were broken badly.  
"Who would do this? Why—?" her voice faltered as she gazed on the unconscious figure before her.  
Nick came up behind her with rags and a basin of hot water. Taking a seat beside the bed, he began to gently clean the boy's wounds.  
"I don't know Jo." He said, dabbing at a particularly ugly scrape. "Like I said, he was just laying out in the barn when I found him." A minute later he said, "Better send for the doc. I don't think I could set that arm proper."  
Jo nodded. Taking a shaky breath, she left the room and went down to the kitchen where Asia, the cook, was preparing supper. "Asia, where's Dan?" she asked in a half-composed voice.  
"Out with the rest of the children, having a snow fight I reckon." Asia replied, slicing carrots into the large soup pot. Jo stepped out to the porch. Sure enough, all the children, including Dan, were gathered on one side of the house, busily engaged in a snowball fight.  
Jo cleared her throat, then called, "Dan, Dan, come here!" She had to call again before Dan heard her and ran to the edge of the porch.  
"Yeah Mrs. Jo?" he asked, panting.  
"Nick-Nick found a boy in the barn. He's badly hurt and needs a doctor. Please ride to town and get him."  
"A new boy? Yeah, okay, Mrs. Jo. I'm on my way now." And with a flourish, Dan raced toward the barn. Jo saw him ride out a few minutes later, keeping Charlie to a brisk trot as he turned out the gate and down the road toward the barn.  
With a sigh, Jo went back upstairs, where Nick had changed the still unconscious boy into a clean night shirt. He was a handsome boy, that could be told despite the bruises. Jo reached forward and brushed his longish light brown hair from his forehead, then pulled her shawl more tightly around her as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
Nick looked at her. "You all right?" he asked gently. Jo nodded, her eyes fixed on the boy. "He'll pull through." Nick said confidently. "He's a tough kid, he can take it." Jo again nodded. Nick, seeing that he wasn't really helping very much, lapsed into silence. The two sat beside the bed as the shadows lengthened. Downstairs, Asia called the children to supper and told them what had happened. She refused, however, to let anyone up into the bedroom. An hour had passed since Dan had left, and still there was no sign of the doctor. 


	2. Chapter Two

Dan burst into the room, bringing a gust of air and the doctor with him. Both the newcomers stooped over the bed, looking at the savagely beaten boy. The doctor immediately checked the boy's blood pressure, then began examining the broken arm.  
"It'll have to be set, and it won't be pretty." He said, looking over his spectacles at Jo and Nick. "I suggest that you leave, Mrs. Bhaer and Dan, and leave the job to Nick and I. It won't help anything to have extra people around."  
Jo was about to protest, but realized the wisdom of the doctor's orders. The small bedroom was quite crowded with five people. So, she took Dan's arm, and nodding in acquiescence to the doctor, stepped toward the door. Dan pulled his arm back. "I can stay Mrs. Jo!" he said. "I can hold him if he starts to move around." He looked eagerly at the doctor as he said it, and grinned when the doctor nodded to him.  
Jo protested, but was overruled by Nick, who said, "It's true, Jo. He will be a help if the kid starts to move. I may not be able to hold him if I'm helpin the doctor." With a sigh, Jo left the room and went down to the kitchen, where the children immediately flocked around her, plying her with questions.  
"Who is he?" asked Nan curiously.  
"Is he hurt bad?" inquired Tommy.  
"Where's Dan?" Nat queried.  
Jo did her best to answer these and all other questions and eventually sent the children to bed. She and Asia sat by the fire and waited. It seemed to take an eternity for the doctor to finish. Once, a hurt, strangled cry came from the bedroom upstairs. Jo started to her feet at the sound, then sat again, to wait.  
Finally, the doctor came down, followed by Dan and Nick, who both looked exhausted after the two hour procedure.  
Jo immediately stood and asked, "How is he?"  
The doctor sighed. "Well, he'll make it, I think. He's still unconscious, but he should be waking sometime soon. He's taken some nasty blows, especially to his arm, but, I think with good nursing, he should be alright. Don't happen to know what happened to him do you?" he added as an afterthought.  
Jo shook her head. "No, Nick just found him in the barn this evening. We don't know who he is or where he's from."  
The doctor nodded. "Well, keep him full of fluids and don't let him move that arm around after he wakes. I'll drop in tomorrow and check up on him."  
With a nod, the doctor put on his hat and left the house. Jo and Asia turned to Nick and Dan. "Well?" asked Asia. "What happened up there?"  
Dan shrugged. "Doc bandaged him up, sewed up some cuts."  
"And set his arm." Nick added. "It was a real bad break. But, I'm bushed. So, goodnight." And he, too, disappeared into the night. Dan let out a huge yawn and Jo sent him to bed before climbing the stairs and settling into a chair next to the sickbed. She fell asleep there, lulled by the crackle of fire and the soft breathing of the boy next to her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Nan awoke early and crept to the door of the sickroom. Peering in, she saw Jo, asleep in a chair next to the bed, and, in the bed, the most beat up boy she had ever seen. As she looked, the boy emitted a low groan and suddenly tried to sit up. Nan, with her nursing instincts, rushed to the bedside and gently laid the boy back. He opened his eyes slowly, trying several times before getting things in focus. He looked straight at Nan and she saw that his eyes were a beautiful dark green.

At the sight of her face, he threw his left arm up across his face, with a look of fear. The sound woke Jo and she immediately rose and bent over the boy.

"It's alright." She said soothingly. "You're safe here. We won't hurt you." Her tone seemed to calm the boy and he lowered his arm as he saw that it was just her and Nan there.

"Where-where am I?" he asked huskily a few seconds later.

"You're at Plumfield, and I am Mrs. Jo." She said, smiling at him. His eyes shifted to Nan. "Oh, and this is Nan, one of my students." Jo said. The boy looked up at her silently. "Are you hungry?" Jo asked.

The answer to her question came in the form of a nod, which must have bothered the injured head, for he closed his eyes tightly for a minute and his face was taut with pain.

"Nan, go have Asia fix some chicken broth." Jo ordered. Nan was quick to obey and Asia was thrilled to know the boy was awake and hungry.

Meanwhile, Jo began to ask the boy some questions. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ethan."

"And how old are you Ethan?"

"Dunno."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Ethan looked at her, alarmed. "No, no, I don't." he said, at first hesitant, but then firm. Jo suspected he was not telling her the truth.

Just then, Nick entered the room. A grin splitting his features, he stepped over and introduced himself to Ethan. The boy immediately grew cold and silent at the sight of Nick. Confused, Nick looked over at Jo. Jo just shook her head and Nick, after stumbling over his words for a moment, turned and left.

Jo smiled down at Ethan. She touched his forehead and found it cool. "Well, no fever anyway." She said. Ethan didn't answer. He just closed his eyes.

Jo sat by the bedside until Nan came back with the soup, followed closely by Asia. Jo was about to take the soup when Nan whispered, "Can I give it to him Mrs. Jo? Please?" Jo acquiesced to Nan's request and sat back as Nan pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Touching Ethan's shoulder, Nan said, "Hey, are you hungry?"

The boy opened his eyes and turned towards her. Seeing the soup, he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but fell back. Asia stepped forward quickly and helped him sit, propped up against some pillows. Ethan gave her a wan smile as she stepped back.

"Now, open your mouth." Nan said to Ethan, filling the spoon with the savory chicken broth. He opened up obediently and Nan fed him the entire bowl.

"Thanks." He said, laying back on the cushions. Nan gave him a smile and gathered up the dishes. Suddenly, all three women saw his face become uneasy, even angry, as he looked at the door. Following his gaze, they saw Jack, Emil, and Dan standing there. The boys were disconcerted by the angry look, but stepped forward nonetheless and introduced themselves one by one. Ethan acknowledged them with a nod, but refused the outstretched hands. His eyes were growing droopy with exhaustion, and Jo, noticing this, shooed everyone out of the room and helped Ethan to lie down. He fell asleep almost immediately and Jo left the room quietly. She found the children standing in the hall.

"What's with him?" asked Jack, who was a bit angry himself at Ethan's attitude. "Yeah, why's he so mad at us? We didn't do anything to him." Emil chimed in.

Jo sighed. "Well, boys, I don't think it's anything against you personally, but I think it has something to do with the beating he received. Maybe he was hurt by a boy, or a man, and has a distrust of all boys and men now. I don't know, but let's not worry about it. I want you all to be kind and polite to Ethan while he's here."

The boys nodded unwillingly. "Alright." Emil sighed, turning from the hall and heading down the stairs to breakfast. The others followed. However, Dan stood before the door for a long time, thinking.


	4. Chapter Four

Nick was sitting in the barn, oiling a piece of harness when Dan approached him. Ethan had been at Plumfield now for three days and was just beginning to get up and about. He had avoided Nick and most of the boys, although he was forming a friendship with Tommy, who seemed to amuse him. He was generally quiet, and unwilling to reveal any information about himself. Dan had been quietly observing him and now he came to Nick with a question.

"Does, does Ethan seem familiar to you?" He asked Nick, sitting down beside him.

Nick shook his head. "Nope. Does he to you?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, but I can't place it. I feel like I saw him a long time ago, but I can't remember when or where."

"Well, it'll come to you eventually." Nick said, concentrating on the harness. "He's an interesting kid, isn't he?"

"Yeah, interesting." Dan said, rising and wandering off in the direction of the house. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Ethan until he almost bumped into him as they met at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Oh, sorry." He said. Ethan just gave him a dirty look and passed by. Dan called after him, "What? I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." Ethan replied, turning to face him.

Dan, frustrated now, gave an angry retort. "'Yeah, whatever.'" He mimicked. "What's your problem? I mean, you avoid me and most of the guys and just seem to like being rotten. We didn't do anything to you."

Ethan stared at Dan for several seconds. Then, rolling his eyes, he turned to walk away. Dan's temper, which he had managed to keep in check for several months now, flared up and he grabbed Ethan's shoulder, spinning him around. Immediately, Ethan's left fist flew out and caught Dan on the cheekbone. The two started grappling with each other. Since Dan was larger, and stronger, and since Ethan was still bruised, with a broken arm, Dan quickly had the upper hand. He knocked Ethan to the ground with one blow. Franz happened to step out of the house right then and caught Dan's arm as he was about to hit Ethan again. Dan turned angrily and stared at Franz. Slowly, he cooled down and realized what he had done. Looking down at Ethan, who had pulled himself into a sitting position, he was struck with remorse.

Extending his hand, he said, "Sorry Ethan. My temper got the best of me."

Ethan ignored him, climbing stiffly to his feet. Turning, he faced Dan, and spit in his face. Then he spun around and headed off in the direction of the woods. Dan, his temper once more aroused, tried to follow, but Franz held him back.

"Come inside, Dan." He said, looking after Ethan. Dan took a deep breath and followed him up the front steps. As they reached the front door, Jo opened it. "Oh, Dan, Franz! Have you seen Ethan? Tommy's looking for him." Then, noticing Dan's ruffled appearance, "What happened to you, Dan?"

Neither boy answered, they just looked at each other. Jo caught on quickly. "Dan, did you have a fight?"

Dan nodded.

"With who?"

Again, neither boy spoke. Jo's eyes grew wide. "You didn't fight with Ethan did you?" Dan grimaced, looking down at his feet. "What happened?" She asked angrily. Dan related what had happened. Jo was silent for a minute, then said with a sigh. "Dan, go on inside and get cleaned up."

Dan obeyed, and Franz followed him. Jo caught Franz's arm as he headed inside. "Where did he go, Franz?"

"That way." Franz indicated the direction and Jo immediately went that way.

She found Ethan sitting on the snow covered bridge, dangling his legs over the edge. She sat down beside him and for several moments, neither of them said anything. Then she asked, "Are you okay."

Ethan nodded.

"It's cold out here." Jo commented. "Do you want to head back to the school now?"

Ethan just shrugged, and then rose to his feet, brushing the snow from his jacket, one of Jack's cast-offs.

Jo smiled at him, and putting her arm around his shoulders, she said, "Dan didn't mean to hurt you. He has a bad temper, that's all. He feels bad about what happened." She waited for a response, but, none coming, she continued, "He'd like to let bygones be bygones, I think."

Ethan didn't reply, just pulled away from her and started back towards Plumfield. Jo stood where she was for a minute, then shook her head and raised her eyes to heaven and followed him back to the house.


	5. Chapter Five

In the days that followed the encounter between Dan and Ethan, things seemed to settle down. Ethan began going to classes with the rest of the children and Jo quickly discovered that he had an active mind that was hungry for knowledge. He was often found in the barn or schoolhouse reading some book or another. He remained standoffish from everyone at Plumfield, particularly Dan and Nick. It was quiet at Plumfield for only a while, however. Two weeks after Ethan's arrival, the peace was shattered by an event that none expected.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and all the kids were in the schoolroom. Franz was supervising and Jo was at the house helping Asia with the ironing. Nick came in and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had a troubled look on his face that Jo and Asia both noticed immediately.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Jo asked, putting down her hot iron. Nick was silent, staring at his cup, then he raised his hand in a fruitless gesture and said, "I was in town today and..." he trailed off.

"And?" Jo asked, leaning forward.

"And I heard something. Something about Ethan. At least, I think it was Ethan." Nick sighed, then continued. "There was a guy in the store, talking about some kid named Joe who had stabbed his stepfather after the man beat him pretty bad. The boy ran off and the police are looking for him. The stepfather died."

Silence reigned in the kitchen for several minutes, then Asia spoke up, "Well, that doesn't have to be Ethan, after all, his name isn't Joe."

"Oh, come on. Who else could it be? I mean, we have this beat up kid show up the same night a kid was beat up in town. Ethan could easily be Joe and just lied about his name." Nick said.

Jo sighed deeply. "We don't know for sure, but, it does look very suspicious. I think we should ask Ethan about this."

Nick shrugged. "Okay by me." Asia nodded. Jo left the kitchen and went over to the schoolroom. Franz was in the middle of a lecture on the habits of muskrats and Jo watched quietly until he finished. Ethan sat in the back corner, alone, but completely attentive. After Franz finished, Jo walked quietly over to him and beckoned him away. Ethan got up and followed her as the rest of the schoolroom watched in silence.

"Go ahead, Franz." Jo said, as the two left the schoolroom. ...................... Ethan looked at the three in the kitchen warily. "What do you want?" he asked. Nick leaned forward to speak, but Jo put her hand on his arm and began the conversation.

"Well, today Nick was in town and he heard that, well, that the police are looking for a boy who stabbed his stepfather and ran away. This happened the night that you came here and, well, you must confess, it does look suspicious."

Ethan looked from one to the other. "You think this kid is me."

Jo nodded.

Ethan looked down at his lap. He was quiet. Then he raised his head and looked Jo in the eye. "Yeah, it was me."

Nick, Jo, and Asia were all taken aback by the straightforward reply.

"You mean, you're Joe and you stabbed your stepfather?" Nick asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not sorry."

"Not sorry." Asia said. "How can you not be sorry for killing someone?"

"Did he die?" Ethan asked, a trace of fear showing on his face. The lack of a reply answered his question. Ethan dropped his head into his good hand. Then he looked up again. "I didn't mean to kill him." He said, almost in a whisper. "I didn't think I hurt him that bad. I just wanted him to feel some pain for what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?" Jo asked, leaning forward and putting her hand on Ethan's knee.

"He, he beat me up a lot and I hated it and I hated him for it." Ethan said. Silence reigned, then Ethan rose to his feet and left the kitchen, heading outside. The adults watched as he walked quickly into the woods. Nick rose to his feet.

"I'd better follow him." he said, putting on his hat. Jo got up as if to speak, but Nick put up his hand. "I know you don't like it, but he's a criminal and he's got to face justice." Jo acquiesced and stepped back.  
  
After Nick left, she and Asia stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Nat, Dan and Emil burst in the door.

"Where's Nick?" Nat asked. "And why did you need Ethan?" queried Emil. Jo took a deep breath as she tried to think of a fitting reply.


	6. Chapter Six

Nick quickly caught up with Ethan, or Joe, as that was his real name, near the river bank and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Joe turned with a look of fear on his face and pulled away. Backing up, he said, "Why did you follow me?"

Nick put his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I followed you 'cause I can't let you, well, escape."

Joe looked away. "Why not? No one would know. You could just say you couldn't find me."

Nick sighed. "I wish there was some way out of it, but I can't just let you go. You know I can't."

Joe stepped closer. "Then I gotta do what I gotta do." And with that, he quickly gave Nick a shove. Nick was standing right next to the river and, thrown off balance, fell in. Joe took off running and Nick got up as fast as he was able and started after him. However, the air was cold and it began to snow, so Nick's wet clothing began to freeze and he was soon so stiff with cold that he couldn't run any longer. He stopped and watched Joe run off out of sight. Then he turned and began slowly to make his way back to Plumfield as the early winter darkness began to fall.

....................

Meanwhile, Jo had been attempting to answer the boys' questions. She at first tried to put them off, then, realizing that they would learn the truth sometime, told them what had happened. It hit them hard. None of them had particularly cared for Joe, but they had never suspected something like this. Nat and Emil seemed particularly shocked, while Dan seemed more disturbed by the news. He returned a little while after Jo had sent the boys away,.

"Mrs. Jo?" he said.

Jo looked up. "Yes, Dan. What is it?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to join her. He stepped forward and began to speak hesitantly. "Well, you know how Ethan, Joe always seemed a bit familiar to me?"

Jo nodded.

"Well, I think I remember where I saw him."

Jo raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. It was before I came here, in Boston. I was out one night and I met this kid coming out of an alley

"And?" Prompted Jo.

"And it was Joe. I only saw him for a second, but I remember his face because," He took a deep breath. "Because of what happened. A house had been set on fire and they didn't know who did it. That alley he came out of was right next to this house and I saw him right before the fire was found out."

"What did you do?" Jo asked, a bit unsettled at this piece of unexpected news.

"I helped put out the fire." He said simply. "The whole house and everything was burned, along with three other buildings. Two men died. One had a wife and three kids. I remember the mother holding her baby and crying because she didn't know what they would do now, or why anyone would do something like that. I've never forgotten her standing there in the street, just crying. The police looked for the guy who set the fire, but, I don't know if they ever found him." He looked down. "It made me mad. That lady reminded me of my ma, after my father died. I'd never want someone else to have to suffer like that. I always kinda wished I could catch up with the guy that set that fire..." He trailed off. "I guess I don't know for sure that it was him, but it was bothering me pretty bad."

Jo sat quietly for a moment, taking it all in. "It doesn't look good for him."

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I didn't want to tell, 'cause I don't want to get him in any more trouble than he's already in, but, I had to get it off my chest, just tell someone."

Jo smiled. "You were right to tell me, Dan. You know you can tell me anything. Now, you should go do your chores."

Dan gave a half-grin and left the room. He had been struggling with anger over this and it felt good to tell someone, even if he was wrong.

.....................................................

Nick stumbled through the woods. It was getting hard to walk and he had already fallen several times. "Gotta make a fire." he mumbled through stiff lips, but found that his hands were too numb to do anything, so he faltered on. He was tired, so tired. He just wanted to sit down and rest. He fell again. It was torture to get up, but he did, and kept moving. There was a log in the way. He tried to step over it, but fell again, and this time, didn't get up. It felt so good to lie down and he was feeling warmer now. He felt himself drifting off, it would feel wonderful to just sleep for a while before going on.....

...................................................

Jo stood at the window, looking anxiously for Nick and Joe. It had been nearly three hours since Nick left and neither had returned. It was dark and snowing. Nan came and stood behind her.

"Mrs. Jo?"

Jo turned from the window and, seeing Nan, greeted her.

"Um, all of us were just wondering if Nick was back yet."

Jo shook her head. "No, he hasn't, and I'm beginning to worry."

"Do you want us to search for him, Mrs. Jo?" This came from the doorway where Dan now stood, with the rest of the children in the hall behind him.

"Yes, I think we should." Jo said, after taking one more glance out the window. "Not all of you, just Dan, Franz, Emil, Jack and I. Asia will stay with the rest of you and give you dinner."

Several of the boys were disappointed, but Jo's firm tone told them that she would not changer her mind, so they submitted unwillingly and went to the kitchen for dinner. The searchers donned warm clothing and, after lighting lanterns, headed out into the snow that was quickly becoming a blizzard.

..........................

Joe stopped running, realizing that he was no longer being pursued. Looking around, he saw the snow falling heavier now and decided that he had better head for shelter. He made his way through the woods and soon happened upon a small deserted cabin. Stepping inside, he found it completely empty. He was afraid that to make a fire might bring searchers down on him, so he simply gathered some pine boughs and made himself a bed. Curling up, he closed his eyes as the memories began pouring in in the quiet and lonesomeness of the cabin.

_It was April and he was nine years old. Dad had just returned from another of his trips. Joe was cowering under the table, trying to hide from his father, who was occupied knocking around Joe's older brother Richard. Richard was stumbling as his father pursued him about the room, hitting and throwing as he went. Dad's fist struck out, catching Richard on the chin. Richard fell and hit his head on the corner of the cast iron stove. He rolled to the floor, unconscious. _

_ Dad turned to Joe and pulled him from under the table. Cuffing him, he yelled and ranted and raved and finally threw him against the door. Then Dad picked up an overturned chair, and, seating himself at the table, proceeded to pour himself a drink from an already half empty bottle._

_ Joe didn't dare to move from where he had landed until Dad had fallen asleep. Then he crawled over to Richard, who still lay motionless on the floor. His older brother didn't stir as Joe nudged him and even called to him. In fact, Richard never spoke, walked, or lived, again._

Joe waked abruptly, panting from the nightmare. He wondered what had woken him up. Then he heard the voices outside.

"Hey, there's a cabin! Let's camp out there." he heard someone shout. The wind had picked up considerably and all was dark outside. Seconds later, the door was opened and two people shoved their way inside and shut it behind them. One of them held an unlit lantern, and he pulled out a match to light it. The light of the match faintly illuminated the interior of the cabin and Dan and Emil were shocked to see Joe lying on the floor in a bed of pine branches, staring up at them with a shocked, scared, and slightly angry look on his face.

................................................................................................................................................

Wow, that was long. Okay peoples, please review and also let me know if you have any ideas!


	7. Chapter Seven

"NICK!" Jo shouted above the howling of the wind. "NICK!" The only answer was a gust of snow in her face. The storm was getting worse. Turning to Jack and Franz, she pulled them close to her so that they could hear her speak. "We've got to find some shelter." The boys nodded and Franz immediately spotted a large log. Communicating in gestures, the boys proceeded to stack pine branches, which they recovered from the ground, against the trunk, forming a triangular structure. The three piled in, Jo in the middle, sitting close to draw from each other's body heat. They weren't totally protected, but, after Franz and Jack plugged up the ends of the small tunnel, at least they had a wind shield. They hunkered down, preparing themselves to wait out the storm.

...............................................................................

Dan stood still in shock for a moment, then, in one bound, crossed the small room and grabbed the front of Ethan's shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"Where's Nick?" he asked, giving the smaller boy a shake as Emil joined him at his side, glaring at Ethan.

"I-I don't know." said Ethan, his voice betraying fear in spite of himself. "He was chasing me, then he wasn't. I don't know where he went."

Dan and Emil glared at the boy for a minute, then decided that he was telling the truth. Dan shoved him back down, and Ethan lay there, watching with anger in his eyes as Dan paced up and down the length of the cabin, slamming his fist into his hand. A second later, he pounced on Ethan again. "Show us where you ran." he said, pushing him towards the door.

For one second, it looked as though Ethan might resist going back out into the storm, but a glance at Emil, who stood silently next to the door, backing Dan up, seemed to change his mind, and, rubbing his broken arm, which had gotten jostled when Dan shoved him, he stepped out into the cold and wind once more.

..................................................................

Nick was warm. So warm. It felt so good to sleep....He started as someone shook him. Waving them away with his hand, he closed his eyes again and drifted off...."Nick! Nick!" Someone was shouting in his face, shaking him, slapping his cheek. Coming more fully awake, Nick focused on the face in front of his. He squinted in recognition.

"Dan?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, we gotta get you to the cabin, quick." he shouted. Nick felt him and someone else pulling on his arms, pulling him to a sitting, then a standing, position. The woods around him were white with blowing snow.

The two boys struggled along, practically carrying Nick with them. Emil noticed that Ethan had disappeared, but neither he nor Dan really cared at the moment. Right now, they needed to get Nick warm.

.................................................................................

Jo awoke with a start. Her head was pillowed on Franz's shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Carefully raising her head, she lowered Franz's onto her own shoulder and looked over at Jack. He, too was leaning on her, fast asleep. Lifting her hand, she touched his cheek and found it icy cold.

"Jack, Jack." she said softly, nudging him. He didn't move, but as she continued to rouse him, he slowly lifted his head and looked around. Glancing out between the branches of the "door" of their shelter, he said groggily, in slurred tones, "Blizzard stopped."

So it had. Jo hadn't even noticed. The snow was still falling, but gently now, and the wind was all but gone. Turning to Franz, she aroused him as well and the three stumbled out into the snow.

Looking around, they saw that it was getting near to sunrise. Jo shivered, clapping her hands together. Jack looked at her worriedly. "Maybe we should head back to Plumfield. You're awfully cold, Mrs. Jo."

Jo shook her head, trying to control her shaking as the cold penetrated her wraps. "Nonsense, I'm fine. We must try to find Nick."

Franz, after a glance at Jack, stepped to her side and took her elbow. "No, Jack's right. We need to go back to Plumfield. We don't even know where to look for Nick, and we might freeze ourselves."

Jo tried to protest, but was overruled by the two boys. She finally consented to go back if all three would come back and search after getting warmed up. As they headed toward Plumfield, she looked back over her shoulder at the dark woods and asked the Lord to please keep Nick safe.

.................................................................................

Wow, I finally updated! Lemme know what you think, and I'll take any ideas, criticism or anything gratefully!


	8. Chapter Eight

Jo and the boys were just starting out from Plumfield to resume their search for Nick when they saw a small group headed in their direction from the woods. Jo ran almost frantically toward them, speeding up when she saw that Nick was one of the party. Dan and Emil were on either side of him, supporting him under the arms, but he pulled free and hugged Jo tightly as she threw her arms around him. Stepping back, the two young men looked at each other, amused. After a second, Jo seemed to realize what she was doing and she stepped back, looking none of them in the face.

"It's good to see you're safe, Nick." She said briskly, brushing at her skirt. By that time, the rest of the children had gathered around and Franz and Nat gladly relieved Dan and Emil of their burden, practically carrying him to the house while the others followed. Dan and Emil turned to go as well, but Jo held them back.

"What about Joe?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"We ran into him in this old shack. We made him help us find Nick, then he just disappeared." Dan said.

Jo's brow pursed. "So you don't know where he is?"

Emil shook his head. "No, he just left and we were too busy with Nick to find him."

Jo looked toward the woods. Was the boy alright? "We have to find him." she said, facing the boys with determination. They looked at each other skeptically. "He may be hurt, or frozen out there." she pressured. Dan looked annoyed, but said with a sigh,

"Okay, fine. Where should we start."

Looking at the two boys, Jo realized that they were both probably as tired, cold and hungry as she was. "I'll go, you boys go and get something to eat."

Emil started forward, ready to head back to the house, but Dan hung back. "I'll go with you."

Jo shook her head. "No, you should go back-"

Dan cut her off. "You don't even know what part of the woods to look in! And, you're in the same shape I am. No one should go off into the woods on their own feeling like that."

Jo was going to protest once more, but, looking into Dan's brown eyes, as determined as her own, she sighed and conceded. "Alright, we'll both go."

Dan nodded, grinning that he had won.

Emil had halted to hear the conversation and now said, "I'll get you two some coffee and biscuits to take along. Joe probably isn't going to be in the best of shape."

The pair nodded, and as soon as Emil brought the items, along with a blanket and dry coat for Jo, they headed off into the woods.

Dan led Jo to the part of the woods where he and Emil had last seen Joe. There were no footprints, due to the snow and no sign of life anywhere. After looking around soundlessly for a moment, Dan lifted his voice in a loud call, "ETHAAAAAN!! JOOOOOEEEE!" There was no reply, only a bird screeching as it passed over the still, white landscape.

The two searched the area around for any clue as to where Joe may have headed. It was deep in the woods, and it was not likely that Joe would have gone back toward Plumfield. All other three directions led to still more woods, with no towns or homes for several miles. It was very likely that he was lost somewhere.

After finding nothing, Jo and Dan met back in the spot they had started. Looking around, Jo said, "I have no idea where he would have gone." Dan nodded and the two were silent. Then, to Jo's surprise, Dan knelt down in the snow and pulled his cap off. Head bent, he sat quietly for several seconds, then rose to his feet. Looking around, he pointed toward the southwest. "Let's look that way." Then, noticing Jo staring at him, he looked a little embarrassed.

"I figured praying wouldn't hurt." he said quietly. "And I think that's the way we'll find him." he said again, indicating the southwest.

Knodding, Jo followed as he led the way.

Back at Plumfield, Asia, Nan and Bess fussed around Emil, Jack, Franz, and Nick. The rest of the boys hung around, listening as the four related what had happened the last night.

"So, what happened to Joe?" asked Nan.

Emil told her what he had told Jo and the group agreed that Dan and Emil had acted appropriately in letting him go to take care of Nick.

"I can't believe you let them go out again." Nick said, for what had to be the tenth time after a period of silence. He seemed to be recovering very well from his cold and exposure as he sat before the open stove, sipping hot coffee and wrapped in several blankets.

"Would you like to try to stop her?" asked Asia, rubbing his feet in a bowl of cold water.

"But at least she could have sent some of the other boys." He said, chafing that he was not able to go out himself.

Several of the boys agreed, and wanted to start out after them, but Asia, knowing Jo wouldn't necessarily care for that plan of action, persuaded them to wait at least until after lunch.

Jo and Dan walked for nearly an hour before they noticed a lump on the ground, covered in snow. They had the same thought and hurried over. Brushing away the snow, they found a small shelter of pine branches, and inside, with white face, was Joe, with his eyes closed and seemingly lifeless.

Patting his cheek, Dan tried to revive him, "Joe, Joe, wake up."

Joe didn't respond and Dan took his pulse as Jo moved the branches out of the way and squatted at his side.

"He's still alive, but his pulse is really slow." Dan said, looking to her for wisdom. Jo nodded, "Let's see if we can get some coffee in him." she said, her eyes never leaving Joe's face. Dan fetched the coffee and the blankets and together, after wrapping him up, they managed to get some of the hot liquid into Joe's mouth. He seemed to revive, and several minutes later, opened his eyes, coughing weakly.

Seeing Dan and Jo, it took him a moment, then he recognized them and a look of fear entered his eyes.

"It's alright." Jo soothed, putting her hand on his arm. "Here, have some more coffee."

Joe took the coffee, his glance darting back and forth between the two helping him.

"Can you walk?" Jo asked, getting to her feet, now numb from kneeling for so long. Joe nodded and, with Dan's help, stood up, swaying and would have fallen except for Dan's supporting arm. His face, white as it was, went whiter and he looked like he was going to pass out as Dan touched his broken arm to keep him from falling, and Jo thought she saw blood on his shirt. Stepping closer, she pulled the blanket back. Joe's sleeve was covered in blood. Apparently, he had fallen and reopened his wound. A fresh flow came as he pulled his arm away and Jo and Dan looked at each other. They needed to get him back to Plumfield, quickly, he was in bad shape.


	9. Chapter Nine

By noon, Dan and Mrs. Jo still had not returned, so Nat, Jack, Emil, and Franz set out to find them. Nick wanted to go along, but his feet were not in a condition to be walking and Asia would not let him.

The boys started out in the general direction that Jo and Dan had gone, but they hadn't gone far when they saw the two coming toward them, pulling a travois along behind them. When the two groups met, the boys saw that Joe was on the travois, white faced and unconscious. Seeing that Dan and Jo were nearly exhausted, Nat and Franz pulled the makeshift sled the rest of the way to Plumfield. Once there, they unloaded Joe and Jack rode for the doctor. The rest of the crew at Plumfield gathered around as Joe was carried back to his room and laid gently on the bed. Even Nick hobbled in to see him.

Jo swished them all out however, except Nan and Asia, and proceeded to help them care for the boy. Nan, however, knowing how tired Jo was, protested.

"Mrs. Jo, you need to sit down." she said, taking a basin of hot water out of Jo's hands.

"What? I'm perfectly fine." Jo replied, even as she almost tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. Asia steadied her and led her to a chair.

"No, Nan's right. You're too tired, Mrs. Bhaer. Nan and I can take care of him." She said, indicating Joe's still form. "No, you stay there." She reiterated, pushing Joe back down as she tried to rise. Jo, feeling the exhaustion of the night and day's ordeal, finally conceded and sat back in her chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire as she watched Nan and Asia begin on Joe.

Nan gasped when she saw the shape Joe's arm was in. Shaking her head, she pulled back the wrapping that Dan and Jo had put on it to help slow the bleeding. "This is bad." She stated, soaking a clean rag in the warm water and beginning to dab at the wound.

"Yes it is." Asia agreed.

The doctor agreed as well when he got there an hour later. After examining the arm, he said gravely to Jo, "He's lost quite a bit of blood. I'm going to have to redo the setting I already did on his arm. I hope he can stand the shock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of Plumfield was alert that day, listening for any sound from the room where the doctor was setting Joe's arm. He came down around dusk, and the boys and Bess (Nan and Asia helped with the setting) instantly surrounded him, clamoring for a report. Holding up his hand to ebb the flow of questions coming at him, the doctor smiled and said, "He's going to be fine. I reset his arm, and, although he's still very weak from loss of blood and shock, he'll make it."

A round of relieved sighs and smiles greeted this news and the doctor bid a happy group farewell.

They ate supper soon after the doctor left, then Franz shooed them all off to bed. Everyone was exhausted from the events of the day, and the night, before and went without much protest. Only Dan and Nat stayed up later, protesting that they weren't tired when Franz confronted them. He relented and the three boys sat in the front room with Nick, enjoying the heat of the fire and the quietness of the household. Nan had long since gone to bed and Asia was sitting with Joe and Jo, who was fast asleep in the chair she had been placed in hours before.

"So, what's going to happen to Joe now?" asked Nat, looking at Nick.

Nick, sitting in a easy chair with his head back, looking at the fire, thought about Nat's question for a second. "I guess we'll turn him over to the authorities as soon as he's well enough." he said finally, raising his head and glancing at the boys in turn.

Nat nodded, looking down at the ground, and the room fell silent once more. No one spoke again until Nat, catching sight of Dan falling asleep in his chair, rose with a sigh and awakened his friend. "Come on, Dan. Let's go to bed."


	10. Chapter Ten

The household woke early the next morning and went about their duties as usual. All the children asked about Joe when they came down for breakfast, but the only answer they received was that he was still asleep and the doctor was coming that afternoon.

School, as well, was performed, although one or two of the boys found it exceptionally dull after the excitement of the last few days. Jo didn't come downstairs until lunchtime. When she did, she was greeted with enthusiasm by all, including Nick, who, although his frostbitten feet were still sore, was now limping around in stocking feet. Catching on to Asia and Franz's plan to keep everything as normal as possible, she wouldn't let either Bess or Nan stay out of school in the afternoon to serve her. They grumbled about it, but obeyed and Jo watched as they trudged across the yard to the old barn that served as school.

"My, it's been an interesting week, hasn't it?" she commented to Asia, turning from the window with a mug of tea in her hands.

Asia nodded. "You can say that again, Mrs. Bhaer. That boy has sure caused some havoc in this house."

Jo smiled. Her thoughts drifted upstairs to the boy laying quietly in bed. "He needs our help." She said absently.

Asia looked up from her kneading. "Yeah, but he's a lawbreaker. We's going to have to turn him in."

There was no reply from Jo. She just stood sipping her tea thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor came that afternoon and proclaimed Joe in pretty good shape for what he had gone through. He said that he might have some visitors now, so, after supper, Emil and Nat went up to the bedroom to see their temporary guest.

Joe was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. He looked up from the book he was reading as the two came in the door. His eyes darted from one to the other, resting particularly on Emil.

"Hey, it's okay." Nat said, with a grin, lowering himself into a chair next to the bed. "We just wanted to chat for a while."

Joe nodded, still wary, but as the other two began to talk about school, and what they were learning, he relaxed and even seemed to enjoy the conversation, joining in occasionally. Jo stopped by once to see how the three were doing, but, hearing the steady stream of voices, smiled and passed by.

After nearly an hour had passed, a knock came on the half open door of the room and Dan poked his head around. "Hey guys, can I talk to him a sec?" Dan looked straight at Joe as he said this and the younger boy's gaze faltered under Dan's steady one.

Emil and Nat, sensing that it was important, rose to their feet and, after bidding Joe good night, exited the room. But Nat, as he went out the door grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him out with him.

"What are you doing?" He inquired.

"I just want to talk with him." Dan responded, holding Nat's gaze.

"Go easy on him, he's still pretty weak." Nat said, letting go of Dan's arm and stepping back.

Dan grinned. "Since when am I hard on anyone?" And before Nat could retort, he stepped back into the bedroom and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe looked a little nervous as Dan came and took the seat that Nat had vacated. Neither boy said a word for a moment, the Dan leaned forward.

"I don't know much about you. But there's something I gotta know. In Boston, a couple winters ago. There was a fire, and you were there. Remember?"

Joe's gaze drifted from Dan's and his hands began to shake.

_It was cold in the alley. Joe had been living there for three days now. He had run away, again, from his father, trying to escape the memories of his brother, his mother, and trying to escape that hard backhand as well. He looked up. So many stars. Suddenly aware of someone else there, he turned to see someone coming down the alley toward him. The black figure stopped to light a cigar. The match illuminated his face for one quick second. That second was long enough. It was Joe's father that stood in the darkness of the alley._

_Joe leaned against the wall, trying to make himself invisible. He shouldn't have come here. He should have known his father would guess this place. His foot struck a can, his father turned at the sound. Lighting another match, he saw the figure of his son. Grinning, he blew the flame out and threw the match behind him. He stepped toward Joe, reaching out, Joe tried to run, tried to get away, but fear paralyzed his limbs and he couldn't take a step. He just stood there as his father grabbed his hands with one beefy hand....._

"You do remember, don't you." The question was more of a statement than an inquiry. "Did you set it?" When he didn't get an answer, Dan tried again. "Two people were killed. They may still be looking for the one who set it. Was it you?"

_"Thought you could escape me, huh?" He tried to push away, but he possessed none of the strength of the grown man holding him and the beating continued. Joe fell to the ground and his father stood over him. His father pulled the cigar from his mouth and dropped it to the ground, on top of a pile of papers. Joe saw the flame start as his father lifted him to his feet. It grew quickly, the flames beginning to devour the board wall behind them. His father noticed them too, and, his attention momentarily distracted, Joe put forward his remaining strength and pulled away, running out of the alley, looking back only to see his father raise the alarm, then come after him...._

Joe looked at Dan, shaking his head, afraid of him, afraid of what he was asking. "No."


End file.
